Blue Ranger Gone Bad
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Billy's turned.
1. Class Projects

BLUE RANGER GONE BAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Basically the same, but I'm tweaking one thing and you'll just have to read to find out what it is. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Remember, I have it where Kimberly has a somewhat easier time translating Billy's techno-speak due to the events in "Switching Places".

In Angel Grove High's art class, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy were all working on various projects. Tommy was sculpting, Adam was sanding, Kimberly was painting, Billy was working on some sort of round disc, and Jason was attempting to draw a picture. As they all did so, the art teacher, Mrs. Binx walked around supervising.

"Man, I never knew sculpting would be this hard," Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Or painting either," Kimberly agreed and then blew out a breath. Then, looking at Billy's project, which was a small disc that projected an image, "Hey, nice, Billy. Mirror."

"No, actually it's a hologram," Billy corrected. "The image that materializes transpositions depending on what manipulation you choose to perceive it," he continued.

"What did he just say?" a boy next to Jason asked in a whisper and the other boy shrugged.

"So, you're saying that the image shifts depending on what angle you view it from?" Kimberly queried. Jason stood up and headed for them.

"Precisely," Billy confirmed and then handed it to Adam, who held it up.

"Waves crashing on the beach. Cool," he said. Kimberly took the hologram and looked at an image of a yellow moon.

"Morphinominal, Billy," she told him. Then, someone came behind her. "Oh, hey, Marge. Look what Billy just made." The girl took it and saw the image of a crescent moon.

"It-it's beautiful, Billy. Most prodigious," she said shyly. "Would you like to see **my** project?"

"It'd be an honor." He walked over to her table as Mrs. Binx walked up to Bulk and Skull's table.

"Hey Mrs. Binx. What do you think?" Bulk asked. At first, she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't quite sure what the lump of clay was supposed to be.

"Uh, well, it's very-" she began. Not being able to come up with anything, she tried again. "It's much like-" At Marge's table, she unveiled her project to reveal her project: a sculpture of Billy.

"Hey, wow. That's excellent, Marge," Tommy said.

"It looks just like you, Billy," Jason commented.

"Uh, yeah…it certainly does," Billy said nervously. _Most puzzling. Why would she sculpt such a caricature?_ he wondered. "Um…thanks." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess." _Whoa. I think Marge's feelings for Billy have grown_, Kimberly thought to herself. And if the shy glances she had caught Billy throwing at the other girl were any indication, the feelings were **definitely** mutual. Meanwhile, Mrs. Binx had given up trying to come up with something about Bulk and Skull's project.

"What did you say it was?" she finally asked.

"This **will** be a statue of the Power Rangers," Bulk replied. "A timeless Bulk original for generations to enjoy and admire," he continued.

"And when they come to thank us-" Skull began. "We'll rip their heads off and show the world who they are!" he finished in a shout, twisting a chunk of clay and holding it up to the teacher's eye level.

"I think he got a little carried away with the plan," Adam whispered to Jason who laughed and nodded in agreement. The bell rang.

"Remember, you'll finish your projects and get a chance to show them off to the class," Mrs. Binx told them. Then, they started cleaning up. Marge walked over to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Would you like to rendezvous at Ernie's?" she queried.

"Uh…affirmative. That sounds great," he agreed.

"Come on, let's get going," Tommy said, and they headed out. On the moon, Rita and Zedd seethed as they watched the Rangers.

"Oooh, those goody-goody Rangers make me sick. Time and time again they have foiled our plans. If only there was a way to stop them," Zedd grumbled.

"Oh, but there is! We steal their Morphers and then we **crush** them like the spineless humans they are," Rita responded.

"And how do you propose to get their Morphers, hmm? They're not going to willingly give them up you know," Zedd reminded.

"We'll place a spell on one of them," Rita answered.

"And under your spell, they'll steal the Morphers and you can destroy them," Scorpina said excitedly.

"What an excellent idea, Empress. But which Ranger will you choose?" Goldar wondered.

"I'll use young Billy of course," Rita answered and then cackled in delight.


	2. Gaining Blue

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Adam, and Bulk and Skull sat in the park working on their projects.

"Hey, uh, sorry about in class," Skull apologized.

"That's okay. You were just really getting into it," Jason chuckled.

"I can't show this to the whole class," Tommy complained, holding up his clay mold. "Hey, maybe if I made it taller."

"She stares at you all the time in school," Adam stated. "I think Marge really likes you." Kimberly laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'd work out. I mean, I can't exactly be honest with her," Billy hesitated.

"Billy, just ask her out. She's a great fit for you," Kimberly encouraged.

"Yeah, two intellectuals having a meeting of the minds. What could be more perfect?" Skull queried.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I agree with Skull," Jason commented.

"You know what? You guys are right. I'll ask her to a movie," Billy stated.

"Perfect," Adam said.

"**Definitely**," Kimberly agreed.

"Man, no one will ever know it's supposed to be human," Tommy complained.

"Bro, you're having a conversation with yourself over here," Jason told him.

"That's it! I'll say it's an alien!" Tommy cried, not seeming to have heard him. Everyone laughed. There was a burbling sound and they all looked up.

"Speaking of aliens!" Skull cried, pointing to the Putties.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" Adam wondered.

"Spread out!" Tommy ordered.

"We can help!" Bulk offered.

"Aim for the 'Z'," Kimberly reminded them. They all began fighting the putties. As they did so, they the clay creatures surrounded them. A group of Putties started to surround Adam, Kimberly, and Jason.

"Form a human chain!" Jason cried. Adam jumped onto his shoulders and Kimberly placed herself in between Adam's legs, holding on tightly. Then, they spun around.

"Yes! They're distracted! Now to cast my spell!" As the other Rangers fought, they didn't notice when vines began wrapping themselves around Billy's body. Rita chanted in a foreign language and Billy grunted as he felt a foreign presence enter his mind. No…gotta fight it, he thought to himself. **Blue Ranger, I am your evil Queen and you will obey my command. Steal the Power Morphers. Make the Rangers helpless,** Rita instructed. Billy's eyes shone with silver electricity as the spell took effect. After defeating the Putties, Jason, Adam, and Kimberly disengaged and fought separately, but stuck close together. Kimberly looked around. _Where's Billy?_ She wondered. Finally, the Putties were defeated and they all headed back for the table.

"Hey, you all right?" Kimberly asked in concern. "I'm so sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to lose track of you."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he answered.

"I think we should contact Zordon, Bro," Jase stated. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he continued. Tommy nodded and then touched the 'talk' button on his green and white communicator.

"Zordon, we ran into some Putties at the park. Are the sensors picking anything up?" he queried.

"Not at this, moment, Green and White Ranger. However, Putty attacks tend to implicate a larger plan. Alpha and I shall have to run a scan on Angel Grove and then contact you when we have more information."

"All right. Tommy out."

"All right, let's go meet the others," Kimberly stated. "Oh, Billy, don't forget. Marge will be there."

"Marge? Don't be ridiculous. She's not even my type." The others stared at him in surprise.

"Billy?" Kimberly questioned.

"Can we go?" Billy asked in irritation. _They're getting in the way of Empress' plan_, he thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tommy answered. He stomped off, and the others followed him.

"Something's not right here," Jason said to Tommy.

"I know," the other boy agreed.

"Maybe he's just been spending too much time in the sun," Skull said.

"That's a good guess as any," Jason commented.

"Or maybe he got hit in the head during the fight," Bulk suggested.

"Possibly," Kimberly agreed. At the youth center, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Justin, Tina, Chris, Hilary, Zane, Angela, and Curtis had gathered around a table and were studying, while Richie was taking orders. and Bulk and Skull were playing cards at a nearby table, oblivious to what was going on around them. Presently, a man in a Angel Grove Police Department uniform walked in. He looked around, and then seeing who he was looking for, walked up to the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott, I realize that you're studying, but may I have a word with you?" he asked in a low tone.

"Of course, Lt. Stone," Jason answered and followed the man to a secluded corner. Jerome Stone looked at the teen, who stood in front of him almost passively. _What happened? Did I get red-flagged because I had to leave some classes early because of a monster attack?_ The boy wondered. "What's going on?"

"Do you know a Bulkmeir and a Skullovich?"

"Bulk and Skull? Yeah, why?"

"Would you say that they have the qualifications to become Junior Police Patrol Officers?"

"They-they-applied for-" Jason stammered and gaped, unsure of how to respond. _Never would've seen that one comin'_, he thought to himself. Sure they had changed in the past year, but this was pretty major. Kimberly and the others had stopped studying and were watching in confusion.

"Hey, Richie, take this to the back table, would you?" Ernie requested, holding up a tray.

"You got it, Ernie," Richie agreed, and with only a quick glance at Jason, went to do so.

"Am I to take your reaction as evidence that they're unqualified?" Jason shook off his surprise and shook his head.

"If this was about a year ago, I'd say your assumption was correct. However, they've grown and they've become really good friends."

"What are their grades like?"

"Uhhh…they're a little spotty, but once they get into something, they stick with it." _That's an understatement_, he thought to himself, recalling all of the stunts they had pulled in the past to discover their identities.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I'll let you get back to your studies." The man tipped his hat and walked out, as Jason headed back to his table.

"What was that all about?" Curtis questioned as Jason sat down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jason responded, opening his Math book. Presently, Marge came up to them.

"Salutations, Billy," she greeted. He ignored her. "Billy?" she asked, feeling hurt. _What's troubling him? He appeared jubilant in class_, she thought to herself. Everyone looked at the Blue Ranger in surprise as Marge walked away. Kimberly smacked him.

"Ow!" he protested.

"What is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to ask her out on a date," Jason continued.

"Yeah, to the movies," Skull added.

"No, I-I think everyone made false assumptions based on our rapport with each other," Billy added. Then, lowering his voice, "I'm going to need your communicators because tonight I'm going to be making adjustments to them like Zordon asked me to."

"What is wrong with our communicators?" Kimberly questioned.

"Well, by redefining the geographical servo frequency Ranger, we'll have less high end interference and less of a chance of strange malfunctions," Billy answered. Kimberly frowned, trying to decipher what he had said. Though she had gotten better at translating him, she didn't always know what he was saying.

"But there's been no static on them," Trini objected.

"I'm just doing what Zordon asked me to," Billy said, getting testy.

"Okay," they all said and unclasped their communicators and gave them to him.

"I don't like it, Billy," Jason frowned.

"Yeah, what if Zordon tries to reach us?" Tommy agreed. "Ever since Rita's been back, things have been pretty unpredictable."

"You guys don't have to worry. I'm just going to keep them in my backpack," Billy replied. Tommy and Jason shared a look.

"Um, you know what? I think Jason and I'll hold on to ours until you get those fixed, just to be on the safe side," Tommy stated.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. _Good thinking, Bro. Something's not right here_, he thought to himself. Billy gave them both a dirty look, and then turned his attention to his blue backpack, which along with everyone's communicators, held their Morphers.

"Well, why don't we get back to Math?" Rocky suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to take off. I think I know Math inside and out," Billy said and then took off.

"Talk about mood swings," Angela commented.

"Guys, something's wrong here. Ever since the fight, he's been acting really weird," Kimberly stated. On the moon, Rita, Zedd, and their henchmen had seen the whole thing.

"It worked! It seems that I underestimated you, My Darling," Zedd stated. She laughed.

"Finally, the world will be all mine!" she cackled. Zedd growled.

"**What** did you say?" he queried.

"I mean-all ours!" Rita amended. _Drat! I can't believe I slipped like that!_ she thought to herself. She'd have to be more careful. But, if Finster's test proved successful, she'd soon have a way to get rid of Zedd and the Power Rangers at the same time. Goldar and Scorpina looked at her and they all laughed.


	3. Morpher Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

After a couple of hours of studying and working, the whole group was heading home.

"Uh…it looks like you learned a lot," Aisha offered. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah…that sculpting's not my thing," he said and they laughed. "Hey, you should see the hologram Billy made. It's really cool." Aisha quickly caught up with him.

"Hey Billy, where is it? I'd love to see it," she stated.

"See what?" Billy snapped.

"The hologram you made. Remember, you put it in your pocket?" Kimberly reminded him, starting to grab it. Billy pushed Kimberly's hand away.

"Why do you want to see it? So you can steal it?" he asked.

"Billy," Kimberly said in hurt surprise. Justin and Richie shared a look of confusion. What was up with that? Jason and Tommy hung back.

"Zordon, we've got a situation. Billy's…not acting like himself," Jason reported.

"Yeah, and did you ask him to fix our communicators?" Tommy added.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Tommy," Zordon answered. As they cut off the transmission, the boys looked at each other.

"Something weird's going on here, and I think I have a good idea why," Jason stated.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I think he might be under one of Rita or Zedd's spells," Jason answered.

"Oh, man," Tommy sighed. "Kim, hold up!" She slowed her gait as the two walked up to her.

"What's going on?" Kimberly questioned.

"Zordon said that he didn't ask Billy to make any adjustments on the communicators," Tommy told her.

"Oh, no. You think he's under one of their spells?" Kimberly queried.

"Yeah," the two boys nodded.

"But what could they-" Jason's question died off as his hands, which had absently gone to his hips, failed to touch a very important piece of accessory.

"My Morpher!" he said. Kimberly and Tommy reached for theirs as well only to realize that they were also missing their Morphers. On the moon, Rita felt her heart drop.

"OOOOOH! THEY'RE CATCHING ON TOO FAST!" she shrieked.

"Scorpina and I will go down with some Putties and distract them long enough for you to retrieve the Morphers from the Blue Ranger," Goldar assured her. Then, they disappeared. Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason ran to catch up with the others.

"Billy!" she called. He turned around. "Billy, hey, can I see my communicator?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see if Zordon knows anything."

"I haven't all of them yet and I don't want-" Billy started to say.

"Save it, Billy. We know Zordon didn't ask you to fix 'em," Jason interrupted, as he, Tommy, and Kimberly put themselves in between the others. Instinctively, Zack and Trini did the same. Rocky and the others looked at each other in confusion. What was going on?

"Billy, come on. I know you can break through this," Kimberly said, placing a hand on his arm. Billy hesitated. Just then, Goldar, Scorpina, and some of Rita and Zedd's Putties appeared.

"What's that you usually yell right about now?" Scorpina taunted.

"Something about 'Morphing time' isn't it?" Goldar queried. As the other Rangers discovered the theft, Jason grabbed the backpack from Billy and Goldar went after him as Scorpina went after Adam, and the Putties headed for various Rangers. Then, there was a strange pressure on Billy's head and he groaned. Jason took his Morpher from the backpack and then tossed it in the air. Tommy caught it, grabbed his Morpher, and then threw it to the next Ranger.

"Hey, what's wrong with Billy?" Aisha wondered, fighting a Putty.

"The spell must be wearing off," Zack answered as kicked one of the 'Z' Putties and then hurried to his friend. "Hang tight, buddy. You'll be better in a sec," he assured, and then continued to fight the clay creatures. Within moments, every Ranger had their Morpher back. Rita yelled angrily.

"OOOOOH! I'LL SHOW THEM!" she shrieked. "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY GOLDAR AND SCORPINA GROW!" As the scepter landed, steam rose from the earth and the two grew to mammoth heights. Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Richie, Curtis, Angela, Bulk, and Skull quickly took cover behind some trees.

"Not good!" Aisha warned.

"My head," Billy moaned.

"Whoa! It's morphin' time!" Tommy yelled. "Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord Power now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The zords came together to create the Thunder Megazord and pulled out the zord's sword and lashed out at the creatures. Scorpina wrapped her long tentacles around the zords and zapped it, giving Goldar the chance to blast them with his sword. The zords fell to the ground.


	4. Fight And Apology

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Reference to the "Green With Evil" saga.

"Trini!" Richie exclaimed.

"Zack!" Angela cried at the same time.

"Aisha!" Bulk yelled along with them.

"Come on you guys. Get up!" Zane urged. The Rangers frantically tried to get back up. Scorpina zapped them again.

"Man, she's gonna make mincemeat out of us!" the Black Ranger said.

"Tommy, though you are using the White Ranger Powers, you are still able to call on the Dragonzord," Zordon told him. The Ranger summoned the Dragon Dagger and then played the tune that called his zord. With a roar, it came from the Angel Grove Lake and the White Ranger summoned the missiles which hit Goldar and Scorpina simultaneously. Once they were released, the Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord quickly stood up.

"Yes!" the group on the ground cheered. _Okay, now we're talking_, Justin thought to himself. On the moon, Rita's eyes widened at the turn of events.

"THE DRAGONZORD? HE WAS ABLE TO CONTACT THE DRAGONZORD WHILE USING THE TIGER POWERS!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry, my Prickly Pear. One more zord won't make a difference," Zedd reminded her. Rita just growled. _Don't you tell me what to do, Crater Face!_ she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to get rid of him. _Just be patient, it'll happen_, she reminded herself. This wasn't like trying to destroy the Rangers. She couldn't afford to lose her cool. She watched through her telescope as the Goldar and Scorpina fought the Rangers.

"Go get them, my monsters! Destroy them!" she urged. Hearing their Queen's command, Goldar and Scorpina began fighting harder. The Dragonzord whipped a tail around and struck Scorpina hard in the midsection, striking at flesh. She shrieked in pain and Goldar was instantly at her side, checking her wound.

"You have to get healed. I'll take you to Finster," he said, and then disappeared. Seeing this, Rita hurried to Finster's lab.

"Get some antibiotics! Scorpina's hurt!" she snapped.

"Right away, Empress," Finster said, and hurried to another part of his lab to get what he would need to heal her. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Rangers had sent their zords away and demorphed. Their friends ran up to them.

"I was scared when I saw the zords fall," Angela stated, hugging Zack.

"Aw, girl. We're okay," he assured her, returning to the gesture. _No need to tell her that it scared the heck out of me as well_, he thought to himself.

"Great job," Chris said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"I just can't believe Goldar ran like that," Kimberly stated as they all headed away.

"What do you expect? I dealt a major blow to his wife," Tommy answered.

"Wife?" everyone chorused and then shuddered.

"Dude, how do you know these things?" Jason wondered.

"Jase, you of all people know that I remember everything from when she first placed me under her spell," Tommy reminded.

"Well, I didn't think you had found **that** out," Jason retorted. The next day in school, everyone was waiting to show their projects to Mrs. Binx. Billy walked up to Marge.

"Uh, Marge, I'd like to apologize profusely for my malevolent behavior towards you. I realize that my boorish demeanor must've wounded you greatly," he said hesitantly. _I wouldn't blame her if she told me to get lost_, he thought to himself.

"Think nothing of it, Billy. Everyone has a bad day once in a while. I'm sure there was a good reason," Marge replied. He grinned in relief.

"Thanks. You're very understanding," he said. "Um, Marge, would-would you-care to accompany me to a movie sometime?"

"That'd be capital!"

"Prodigious." He flashed a smile at her and then turned the smile to the others who grinned and Kimberly gave him a thumbs up.

"All right. Who would like to be the first to show their project?" Mrs. Binx asked.

"I will," Kimberly answered and then put her painting on a stand.

"Why, I think it's lovely, Kimberly. You've done a remarkable job capturing the warmth and the friendship you all share," Mrs. Binx stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's great. We know," Bulk stated, walking in front of the painting.

"I see we have our next volunteers," Mrs. Binx stated dryly. "All right. Let's see what you've come up with gentlemen," she continued. Bulk cleared his throat.

"As many great artists do, we had someone else do the work for us," Bulk said and he and Skull clapped.

"Uh, yeah. Name two," Mrs. Binx challenged.

"Bulk and Skull," Skull replied. Jason rolled his eyes. _Not helping your case, guys_, he thought.

"This statue will sit proudly in town square," Bulk continued. "And the Power Rangers themselves will appear and thank us for our vision!" Bulk cried, yanking the cloth off. Kimberly stopped a gasp by clapping a hand over her mouth. The result was a statue of a helmetless Billy in a gold Mighty Morphin suit. Did she somehow find out but get his color wrong? she wondered.

"Do you like it?" Marge queried. Billy stammered. Bulk and Skull stared in surprise. _What the-I didn't give away his identity, and that's the wrong color. That's Rocky's_, Bulk thought to himself. _Oh, this is not good. This is not good. This is not good! This is not good!_ was all Skull could think.

"What-what-what is this supposed to be?" Bulk finally managed to get out.

"Uh, well I thought you'd want a statue that **illustrates** the qualities it takes to be a Power Ranger," Marge explained. "If anyone has them, it's Billy," she continued, turning to gaze at him adoringly. _Oh, good. We didn't blow his cover_, Skull thought with an inner sigh of relief.

"**You** are out of your mind," Bulk told her.

"Yeah, get real," Skull agreed.

"Billy, a Power Ranger? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life," Bulk declared. _Tone it down, guys_, Jason thought to himself. "You know what? That's it! I'm through! No more trying to find out who the Power Rangers are!" the boy continued as he and Skull went to their work station. Everyone laughed. On the moon, Scorpina had since been healed as much as Finster could.

"Now, you'll have to rest for a couple of days-that hit **was** awful hard-but you should be back in top form in no time," the dog-eared monster stated.

"Thank you," she said, and was helped from the table by Goldar with Rita watching them. Just then, there was a static-y noise and Finster turned to the pages of paper that had spewed out from a machine.

"What is that?" Goldar wondered.

"My search into Empress Rita's idea is finally finished," Finster replied.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Finster. Can it be done or not?" Rita queried.

"Yes. It **is** possible to drain Zedd's energy by linking him to your monsters. But in order to keep him from getting suspicious, I would advise you to only link him to one monster at a time, and that if you use the same monster twice, only choose one time to link his life force," Finster told her. She cackled.

"Good work, Finster! Make it happen!" Finster started concocting a potion while Goldar took Scorpina their chambers, and Rita hurried down the halls cackling in laughter. _Zedd Darling, do I have plans for you!_ she thought again.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I didn't use Vase Face because I always thought that he was stupid. The concept of linking Zedd's life force with Rita's monsters was taken from the "Psycho Ranger" plot in Power Rangers In Space and belongs to Haim Saban.


End file.
